1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a drainage structure for a refrigerator with an additional product integrated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A refrigerator equipped with a variety of integrated products attached to a door thereof has been recently put on the market. Such additional products to be integrated with the refrigerator include a TV, an audio system, a computer, a monitor and the like, but a television is exemplified by way of example. A TV is a device for providing television broadcast by reproducing video and audio signals transmitted over the radio. FIG. 1 shows a general refrigerator equipped with a TV.
As shown in the figure, a freezing chamber door 11 and a refrigerating chamber door 13 are installed on a main body 10 of a refrigerator, respectively. The doors 11 and 13 serve to selectively open and close freezing and refrigerating chambers defined within the main body 10 of the refrigerator, respectively. A dispenser 15 for dispensing water out of the refrigerator is provided on the freezing chamber door 11, and a TV 17 corresponding to an additional product to be integrated with the refrigerator is installed on the refrigerating chamber door 13.
The TV 17 receives the video and audio signals transmitted over the radio and outputs an image and sound to the outside such that a TV viewer can watch a television broadcast. An opening 18a is formed on a front panel of the TV 17 such that a screen 19 is exposed to the outside. A plurality of through-holes 18b serving as speaker holes are perforated on the front panel 18.
However, the refrigerator with an additional product integrated therewith according to the prior art so configured has the following problems.
That is, the TV 17 generates a predetermined amount of heat when it is used. Thus, the temperature in the outside of the refrigerating chamber door 13 adjacent to the TV 17 is increased to a temperature relatively higher than a room temperature. Further, the temperature in the interior of a storage space for storing the food therein is lower than a room temperature. Therefore, the difference in temperature is produced between the inside and outside of the refrigerating chamber door 13 on which the TV 17 is installed.
Accordingly, moisture may be condensed on a front surface of the refrigerating chamber door 13 facing a rear surface of the TV 17. Then, the moisture is collected into a water drops with a predetermined size, which in turn flow downward due to their own weights. Further, the water drop may be introduced into the TV 17 or a portion from which a lead wire connected to the TV 17 is taken out, thereby causing the malfunction of the product.
In addition, the refrigerator is generally installed in a kitchen where water is frequently used. Thus, while a user do the housework or cleaning the refrigerator, water drops may be splashed on the front panel 18 and introduced into the TV 17 via a gap between the front panel 18 and the screen 19 or the through-holes 18b, thereby causing failure or malfunction of the TV 17.